Just Beside Me
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: Niou muses on his life and realized that all he had ever wanted was just beside him. Niou POV. Platinum Pair Advance Christmas Gift to the readers.One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Just beside me

Pairing: Platinum Pair

Summary: Niou muses on his life and realized that all he had ever wanted was just beside him. Niou POV. (Platinum Pair) Advance Christmas Gift to the readers.

One Shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, never have and most probably never will.

-----------------------------------------------------

I never believed in Santa Clause. Hell… I don't even believe in the spirit of Christmas.

Ever since I was a kid I had to face reality…you would, too if you see your parents fight in front of you since the first three years of your life.

My point is, I never believed in Christmas, or that anyone is a naturally kind at heart.

I grew up to be a rebel, a deviant, a trickster, as some would call me. I grew up as someone who tended to push everybody away. A person who craved for warmth and love but, refused it.

I was a hopeless case; I knew it from the start.

That was until I met him…

Hiroshi Yagyuu.

At first my sole intention of coming to him was to recruit him for the tennis club, he was a promising one. I had observed him ever since I set my eyes on him one faithful day that I had decided to fall asleep on the area of the golf club. Frankly I never knew that such a club existed.

My first impression of him was a rich snobbish brat. I mean, anybody playing golf with that demeanor can't be a …what does the monkey king of Hyoutei call it?...ah! A peasant.

Yeah, that's it.

That was the first and last time that I will make the wrong deduction of somebody, I decided. I soon discovered that this glasses wearing boy was nothing of what I first thought about.

Yagyuu Hiroshi…

I didn't expect it but he became my friend.

He became the person I had grown to respect, something I didn't entirely expect.

And soon enough something happened. Something that I would have never thought for a million years would happen to me, Niou Masaharu.

I fell in love….with Yagyuu.

It's something unexpected; I thought that it was just a passing feeling, something that I ate, maybe.

But I was wrong. So very very wrong.

I tried to ignore it by doubling the amount of my usual pranks and such but I realized that it isn't something that could just come to pass.

I skipped school for a couple of days to try to figure things out and when I realized that I was in love…

Let's just say I was ready to jump from a skyscraper right about then.

I mean, look, I'm not the most lovable person around, that was Mura's job. So if, which is a very big if, I told Yagyuu what I felt would it be fine? Would I still be able to move around the same way that I did when I haven't told him?

A lot of Would I's and What if's came to me. Then I realized that I was a coward.

No, not the kind of coward that would freak and not tell him.

The kind of coward that couldn't deal with what if's and Would I's.

So….I decided to tell him.

It was the first day of snow when I cornered him in the clubroom after everybody left.

I was ready for a hit, a shout—any violent reaction in general. Then, again, Yagyuu caught me off guard. He did another totally unexpected thing.

He smiled.

I was stunned for a few seconds, the longest few seconds of my life.

Yagyuu then decided to make a bold move, pushing me into a state of shock yet again.

He kissed me.

Oddly enough…I kissed back.

So yeah, enough of my confessions. It's getting to cheesy for my taste.

"What are you doing here, Masaharu? The Christmas Party had started and they're ready to start the countdown to Christmas… we can't do it without the host."

I smirk. He finally found me.

"I should ask you the same thing" I say as I turn to him. "What the hell are you doing here, Hiroshi?"

He approaches me and joins me as he sits down on my left.

"I asked you a question, Niou-kun"

I had to chuckle at that. He only calls me Niou-kun when he demands for an answer.

I grin at him. "Just thinking…" I say with a shrug.

"On the roof?"

"Hey, it's my favorite place…"

He then looks at me and sighed. "No really, why are you here?"

I got to hand it to him…he knows me better than anybody.

I guess I made the right decision after all.

"Catch" I say as I toss something, that I had been holding on for the whole morning, to him. He catches it with his right hand and looks shock for a moment.

"Masaharu…" he says in question.

Again I shrug. "Everybody's talking about it, anyway. Might as well make it official don't you think?"

"I…suppose your right"

Ever the gentlemen are you, Hiro-chan?

I smile this time as I take the ring from his hand. "So, what do you say? Will you be mine, Yagyuu Hiroshi?" I ask.

Yagyuu looks at me. "You aren't this cheesy, Masaharu. What did you do to your brain?"

I grin at him. "I had it laundered. Now hurry up and answer before someone comes up here."

Then again I am taken aback, just like the first time I told him I loved him…because he smiles at me.

"I'd be glad to be your boyfriend, Niou Masaharu…though I don't remember you courting me." I would have smiled again if not for the last statement…I settle with a smirk.

"Ch'…do I look like they type?" I say as I slip the ring on his right ring finger.

He observes me silently. "Honestly, I would say that Yukimura was cosplaying as you if you did"

"See…" I say.

We stay beside each other in companionable silence for a few more moments.

"We better head back…" He said. "Come on, Masaharu" he pulled me to the window, by hand.

Before he reaches the window I stop and pull him to me in an embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Hiroshi…I love you."

I feel wrap his arms around me before his warm breath hits my ear. "Merry Christmas, Masaharu. I love you too." He pulls away.

"Come on; let's go, before Sanada sends Akaya to find us both." I say and he smiles again.

I guess I would have to agree now that there are a lot of thing in life that comes whether you like it or not.

I don't have a lot of things and I don't ask for much. Yet, now as I walk in back to my small condo unit and look at my team mates as they point out that Hiroshi and I are holding hands and makes a few catcalls…I couldn't help but think..

"What's the battle plan, Masaharu?"

I grin at Yagyuu and pull him to me. "Let's make them shut up.." I say as I kiss him in front of everyone. Instead of quieting down I hear them cheer, even Sanada was chuckling.

So, right at this moment, I decided…

I have more than I could ever wish for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

BSamurai: Yeah… it was cheesier than I expected…

That's what you get if you mix Christmas with Niou, I guess…

Oh well..

Advance Merry Christmas everyone!

Reviews are highly appreciated.


	2. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
